


Miss Garland

by MrProphet



Category: Sally Lockhart - Philip Pullman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Miss Garland

It was a beautiful, summer day in 1895.

It was Harriet Goldberg’s sixth birthday. Her mother had given her a locket she couldn’t open and a magnifying glass to feed her detective’s instincts. Her father, keen to nudge her towards journalism, gave her a copy-book and a fountain pen. Her Uncle Jim gave her a pocket knife and told her not to show it to her parents for three years. Harriet wasn’t sure what he expected her to be when she grew up.

In the afternoon she had a party. In the evening her mother and father took her to a graveyard, which was a little more unexpected. The name on the gravestone they took her to was ‘Frederick Garland’. She knew that her mother’s company was called Lockhart and Garland, but she had never heard of Frederick Garland before.

“You know that Daniel and I love you, Harriet,” Sally Goldberg said, “but you’re old enough to know about…” She broke off with a choke.

Daniel Goldberg crouched down at Harriet’s side. He reached out and pressed a clip on the side of the locket. It sprang open to reveal a photograph.

“This is Fred Garland,” he said. “Your father.”


End file.
